Treehouses
by CapriciousD
Summary: Humanstuck. Runing was all that she ever knew. How much longer did she have until her mother destroyed her life once again. She wanted to run but she didn't want to hurt the ones she loved. I promise it will get soo much better :3 multiple parings!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note :3 : First fan fic posting i got an account for this story i hope the feedback is good**

**I do not own homestuck**

** ~Chapter 1 :3~**

The world looked upon her with paranoid eyes as she ran to the only place she could remember.

A teenager wheeled himself into the foyer of his lover's estate. It had been several months since he had moved in with Gamzee and his friends. It was fun he told himself; living with fourteen other people. Gamzee scooped him up and carried him up the stairs, his loving indigo eyes gazing into Tavros's brown ones.

"Uh...Gamzee...where a-are we..uh. going?" asked Tavros.

"To our motherfu-" Gamzee was cut off by the large front doors flying open. A girl collapsed, her black hair matted with what apeared to be blood.

"Vriska!" yelled Tavros.

"Tavbro, I'll be up and motherfuckin' back in a fuckin' second." Gamzee set Tavros down on the top step. After all he couldn't all up and have a fucker dyin' in the house, Kanaya would have his motherfuckin' head.

" WHAT IN FUCKING JEGUS'S NAME IS GOING ON! OF ALL FUCKING THINGS TO WAKE UP TO IN THE SHIT HOLE OF A HOUSE I WAKE UP TO THIS SHIT." shouted a teenager who looked like he's never slept. "Well..Uh, Karkart, you...s-see she just kinda barged in and u-uh passed out." stuttered Tavros as he nervously toyed with his over grown mohawk.

"Karkles!" a brother and sister duo ran down the hall way.

"Oh goodness John look!" said the girl.

"Jade, go get Rose and Kanaya. Karkat and me will bring Tavros to his room." John and Karkat carried Tavros to his room and retrived his wheel chair while Jade ran off to get the girls.

Gamzee carried the unconcious girl to a spare room that smelled of old books and set her down onto the bed. Kanaya was running late, he assumed that Rose and her were off exploring each other when they called for them.

"I-i'm...so..r-rry..." whispered the girl.

"Whoa! I didn't know you where up and motherfuckin' awake." said Gamzee, fairly surprised that she was concious.

"I do hope this girl is still alive." said Kanaya as she walked into the room. Rose followed close behind, carring what looked to be a little hospital in a bag.

Tavros sat alone in Gamzee's and his shared room worried over the events that had just occured. He stared at the walls trying to think as to why she was here and why now. The last time he saw her, he was only a child.

Downstairs, Eridan and Sollux were fixing dinner; however, they weren't paying much attention to the food, just each other. Eridan's light brown hair was askew, his purple bangs clipped back. Sollux couldn't remove his dichromatic eyes off of him if he wanted to. The scent of burning chicken filled the room. Eridan sighed he could feel Sollux's eyes burning holes in his ass as he chopped vegtables.

"Sol, the chickens a' burnin'." said Eridan his European accent still quite heavy even though he had lived most of his life in America. Sollux pushed the chicken off of the stove without once losing eye contact with his boyfriend's ass.

"Sol, stop being a pervert an' cook the damned chicken right."

"Fine if I cook thith chicken will you thtop being thuh a whiny little girl and let me keep thtaring at your ath?" He hated his lisp no matter how bad he tried it wouldn't go away.

"Of course" Eridan smirked he loved Sollux's lisp.

Kanaya cleaned up the girl and stitched her wounds. She said that the girl probaly passed out from either blood loss or dehydration. Rose told Gamzee that the medicine they gave the girl would make her sleep for a while and that it was fine to leave her alone for the next few hours.

Gamzee rejoined Tavros in thier room, he gingerly kissed him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry Tavbro, I didn't motherfuckin' know it would take this long. I couldn't have this fucker dyin' here."

"Gamzee...I know that girl.. The last time I saw her I was uh, little. She w-was with me when I had the accident. Afterwards she moved, I never saw h-her again. Her name is Vriska..Vriska Serket." He began to cry.

So many memories flooded his mind. The accident, the treehouse in his backyard, her face as she watched him fall, twisted in horror as her best and only friend fell leaving him paralyzed. He remembered the moving trucks coming only a week afterward, her parents saying sorry and her smile fading as she walked away. It wasn't her fault he fell the tree house; it was old, the wood riddled with holes. It was a wonder she didn't fall too. He tried to forget it once yet, he could never bring himself to let the memory go. Her parents blamed her for the accident so in response they moved away without telling him.

"Gam, can we go see her?"

**AN: I had hell naming this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I HATE the new authors thingy that won't let you post stuff for 2 days :( ...I ended up with the name treehouses cause it seemed fitting according how tavros was paralyzed. this is going to have like a bunch of crack pairings but hey its my fanfic :3 back to the story now.**

** ~Chapter 2 :D~**

Daylight found its way into the spare bedroom, the spines of books basked in its glory** . ** Slowly her eyes opened, she tried to sit up, but the pain racked through out her small frame. Her vision blurred and she fell back onto the bed silently. So this is what I get for betraying mother? In the back of her mind she could see her mother's shadow laughing as Spades merciless attacked her. The door slowly creaked open, the funny looking clown guy from before came in again this time someone was behind him.

"Vriska? It's uh..Tavros."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up shocked of what she was hearing. It was him, she did go to the right place. All those years, she thought, waiting to see him again; to make things right once more. To apologize for running away.

"Tav, I-im sorry. My parents, they blamed me for what happened all those years ago. I tried so hard to tell them it wasn't my fault. They never believed me. I ran away three years ago, things have been awful since then. I remembered Terezi and you, so I tried to find you. I looked everywhere yet I could never find you. I began to work for Spades Slick and well thats how I ended up getting in this condition." She was near tears.

"Everything's fine Vriska. I don't mind being in the wheelchair, and well Gamzee takes good care of me. Everyone's so nice around here p-please stay for your own sake."

The door slid right open, Jake walked in holding a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon in one hand; the other had a glass of milk in it.

"So sorry for interupting what seemed to be a pleasant little chat, but I do believe this young lady needs some food in her belly." Jake gently set the plate onto Vriska's lap and sat down next to her.

"Jake, I didn't know you all up and knew this fucker." Gamzee analyzed the situtation and assumed her and Jake were at least friends.

"Well, I do not know her well know, but I do wish to know her well soon enough. Such a fine chap like me must well aquaint ourselves with the ladies." Jake ran a brush through Vriska's hair trying to untangle it.

The wounds were begining to heal, the swelling was down and she was kept company by Jake for the next few days. Kanaya made her clothing and cut the bloodied matts out of her hair, John got her new glasses. Nearly a week had passed and Vriska looked good as new or nearly new.

Jake walked into Vriska's room, he held a blue flower nervously.

"Vriska?" He called out.

She stepped out. She adornded a light blue dress, her long hair tied back and she wore white flats. She smiled when she saw him, today they were going to the park.

"You look absolutly marvelous, Vriska." He kissed her hand as her lead her out of the room.

"Hehehe. Daaaaaavve?" called a seductive voice.

"Rezi, no more. We did it four times in a row." Dave groaned. "I'm exhausted let's sleep." He pulled her close, her black hair smelled like sex and cherries. His favorite scent.

Not even a few seconds after drifting off into a comfortable sleep, the fire alarm went off. Screaming ingulfed the house not too soon afterwards. Poor guy, whoever did it has to deal with Karkat.

"Gamzee are you stupid!" yelled Karkat.

"Well, bro i was just getting my bake on and the next thing i know the whole mothafuckin' kitchen is all up and on fire.."

Karkat moved forward to pop his best friend on the head. Under him was a simple bike horn...

HONK...

"GAMZEE WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS ONE OF YOUR SHITTY BIKE HORNS IN THE KTCHEN!"

"I was just trying ta entertain my motherfuckin' self while the pie did it's fuckin' thing."

" THAT'S PROBABLY HOW YOU CAUGHT THE FUCKING KITCHEN ON FIRE FUCKASS!"

Jake and Dirk proceeded to clean up the ashes while the two friends fought.

"Bloody hell.. Why don't you two come help? After all Gamzee it's kinda your fault."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Jake and Vriska walked along the river, the wind blowing her hair askew from its pony tail. It had been years since she had met some one like him, she cautiously reached for his hand. Jake grabbed her hand and led her along the bridge where, he pulled a little box out and handed it to her. She opened it and there in the box lie a beautiful silver spider necklace with a little blue crystal on its abdomen.

"Jake! It's so beautiful!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him for the first time.

**AN: I did so much editing on this chapter. I do think the jake and vriska ship is beyond adorble its about high timei get back to gam and tav and maybe some eri sol ya never knoww :3 i ve been busy with un nesssicary dramas and what not so it took awhile**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im really hating this dont post for 2 days, i didnt have a flash drive so im trusting a friend to post this for me. Im getting hungry oh welll i will wait so i can write this lol. OK int this AU its all humans, they live on gamzees estate which he aquired through his grandfather. pretty sweet house a full 3 stories over 20 bedrooms and what not.**

** ~Chapter 3 :U~**

"Golly gosh Vris! That was amazing." Jake beamed.

"Hehee, Thanks?" a slow blush crept across her face.

"Let's go back to the house I'm positive the fellows there have cooked up some delicious food." He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her into a kiss. He could feel the two of them smile into the kiss. He pulled away and took the necklace from the box and slipped it around her beautiful neck.

A Mini Cooper awaited them, they had walked there. Jake had made sure to park it there a head of time, so they wouldn't have to walk back. Once they had gotten into the car she quickly surfed through the radio stations tyring to find something to listen to. She finally settled upon a random station.

'_ Don't put your life in someone's hands thier boung to steal it away, Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you...' _

The radio continued on, the music occuping the pleasant silence. How much longer would it be until they start to track her down. Spades wanted her dead by all means yet, when he was given the chance he let her go. What did her mother need to find so badly that she let Spades keep her alive. She was afraid of getting everyone hurt, it wouldn't be long until she had to run again. When they reached the house they were greeted by the sight of Nepeta clinging to Dirk and Karkat in distress.

"Karkittyyy! Purrease? Dirk was gonna take me ta tha movies. He asked if Karkitty wanted ta come, We arrre gonna go see tha Lion King. :3" Nepeta beckoned Karkat, much to Dirk's enjoyment.

"Purrease _Karkitty?"_ mocked Dirk.

"Hell no. I'd rather have my fucking cuticles ripped out and fed to me. "

"Good day." Called out Jake as he helped Vriska out of the car.

"Where the fuck have you two been? I was about to murder half of these lazy fuckasses cause they dont know how to do anything around here. Gamzee nearly burnt the kitchen down trying to make a pie!" Karkat angrily flailed his arms.

"Vrisskers! Do you wanna go to tha movies?"

"Nah, sorry Nepeta. I promised Jade and John we would hang out."

"Awww okiee. Let's goo Dirrrk"

Tavros was asleep next to Gamzee while the Tv softly played Peter Pan. They had seen the movie many times, enough to have memorized the words. Tavros quietly snored in Gamzee's lap, his fingers twicthing aroung the little plush in his hands. Gamzee reached over and smoothed back his hair. Chuckling he kiss Tavros's forehead and scooped him up. As quickly and as quietly as he could he placed Tavros and himself into the bed, he held him close and let sleep take over.

Karkat walked into his room, he hadn't gotten any sleep in over a month. Ever since Jade kicked John out of their room for reasons neither would talk about. John talked soo much it was unbelievable, not to mention sitting through his shitty Nic Cage movies that he watched almost every single day. Life was unbearable. Even if he got sleep he was woken up by John curling up next to him to sleep. One day he asked him about this bizarre sleeping arrangement. John got defensive and yelled that he wasn't a homosexual. Well there went his last hope, stomped on, smashed and discarded in the incinerator. He told Jade that she needed to take John back soon; otherwise he would explode. Jade wasn't sympathetic at all, he couldn't catch a break anywhere.

Vriska went back to her room, trying to remember the name of her father. She had never met him but, she knew he was nothing like her mother. Her mother, Snowman was the leader of the notorious Midnight Crew. She loathed Vriska with all she had, if it wasn't for her everything would've been perfect. When she was younger she had no idea what her mother did for a living it wasn't until she reached high school that she found out. She came home demanding to know but, her mother laughed at her and told her it was time she joined the family's business.

Vriska resisted with all she had, her older sister simply put her back in her place every time. Aranea the youngest of the three sisters, stood there recording the events as they occured. Oh God, Aranea. What had they done with her. Mindfang worked as her mother's right hand, Vriska had escaped, and Aranea was the innocent one. She never dirtied her hands in the affairs of her mother, not once, she just stood there and watched it all happen.

Jake creeped into Vriska's room quietly. He slid his hands around her waist. She jumped and swung not knowing who was there with her in the darkness of her room. He laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Jake, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry my lady but, I could not bear to be away any longer."

**AN: no matter how hard i tried i could not break 1k words so insteads i give you this short chapter. My headcanonn jake is the sweetest lover and friend not matter if i ship him with vriska or with dirk. Oh lol there will be much more of karkat john and jade soon :3 eridan and soll were busy during this chapter they wouldnt say with what though anyway more is to come and reviews would be nice**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: i was watching a Kar/john video and broke down it was adorable so i decided okay i need to write like asap. so now to the story. I had to start witha sad part **

**~Chapter 4 8D~**

John pulled out a book and turned to a page, a photo silently fell to the ground. Karkat picked it up, and examined it. The old picture was scratched a bit, it looked like it had been in the book for years. In the photo a man smiled with a young boy a top his shoulders wearing a white hat that was far too big for his head. John's father had died recently, a drive-by shooting the police said. His father was a wonderful guy, the day they found out John and Jade cried so much. Everyone was shaken by the event but, not as much as John. He raised John by himself after his mother died.

"Karkat. Can I umm have that back?"

"No, not until you stop-"

John lunged forward and kissed Karkat. The photo fell to the ground. Not another word was spoken, not for a while.

Dave slapped Sollux, he really just slapped him. The thought didn't seem to register in Eridan's mind. They had been arguing, then a loud cracking noise.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Eridan! It'th okay. I'll be fine once i kick hith ath."

Before a sentence could form in Eridan's mind, Sollux punched Dave. Dave fell against the wall with a thud. Terezei ran towards Sollux and placed a slap across his face.

"Why the fuck did you punch him?"

" Well your dumbath boyfriend came down here and thlapped me for no reathon!"

"Rezi, leave him alone. He's not worth the fight. The damn idoit can't even talk correctly."

"Dave! Are you alright?"

Terezei shot one last look at Sollux and then helped Dave upstairs. Eridan ran off and got some ice for the two guys. Dave ended up witha black eye and Sollux's face was bruised up. Terezei looked as if she was ready to kill anyone who got in her way.

"So Dave are ya gonna tell me why ya slapped my boyfriend?"

"He was being a smug asshole, laughing at Terezi when she lost her glasses."

"Still, Strider, it gives ya no real reason to be poundin' on my man. Next time ya lay a hand on him it will be me you will answer to. Understand lad?"

"Lad? Seriously Ampora? Oh my God."

"Thhut your mouth Thrider."

"Make me."

"You three are unbelievable!"

Terezi ran off, stomping her feet like a child.

"Whoa. What was that fucker so angry about? I just came over with Tavbro to see what all the motherfuckin' comotion was about."

"Uh, Gam, I t-think we should go.."

"Nah, Tavbro. We need to get their chill on. Let's slam some motherfuckin' faygo!"

"Gam your kiddin' me. There's no way in hell that I'll drink that."

"Come on Ampora. Please the juggalo for the sake of our sanity."

A half bottle of faygo in Eridan's system was more than any one could handle. The carbonation had gone to his head. Sollux raced around the room trying to keep up with Eridan. While the insanity known as Gamzee and faygo occured in the living room, something much, much more rushed occured.

"John."

"I'm sorry Karkat. I meant to tell you. All this time I really loved you, and when you asked I didn't know what to say."

"I love you too."

"Karkat.."

"It's okay, I told Jade how I felt about you and she told me you felt the same way. She told me that you didn't know how to express it. I just decided to accept the fact this would never be possible, then you came in. In just a few weeks, you have made me happier than ever."

Karkat cupped John's face and kissed him, deeper than before. John pulled away and laughed, holding Karkat close. He let go of him and picked up the photo. He sadly smiled at it remembering his dad and how proud his dad was.

"Are you still proud Dad? I'm gay, and I'm in love."

The wind outside brushed against the window slowly opening it as in response to John's question. Inside, Karkat held onto John like he was going to disappear with the wind. Tears poured down John's face, Karkat wept alongside him. Tasting tears, not caring whose tears were whose, they kissed between sobs trying to calm themselves.

"John, I love you. Your dad is proud of you even now, he alway will be. No matter what. And I will love you no matter what."

"I-i know he is. I love you too. Just do one thing and never let me go."

John clung to him crying like a child whose lost thier way. In a way he had lost his way, in another he has just found his way. He continued to weep while holding onto him. Soon rain began to fall filling the silence. The two boys were soon lulled to sleep by the soft rain drops hitting the windows. Outside a storm brewed, inside the calm remained.

**AN: I lost my shit i broke down midway into this chapter. Okay this is weird but I wear a black and green tail like everywhere well Im no longer going to wear it at walmart after i was repeatly stopped so strange latino kids could pet me! IM NOT AN ANIMAL I DO NOT LIKE TO BE PETTED anyways im gonna go cry some more**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: TAHNKS TO MY GOD FORESAKEN LITTLE SISTER I LOST THIS CHAPTER TWICE!

chapter 5

Gamzee angrily threw the desk chair against the wall. It's been motherfuckin' ages sinces he's taken a hit. Violently he swung his arms around looking, nearly praying to find his stash. Finally, finally he found it. His fingers trembled as he held what little was left, it wouldn't be long before he had to get more but how? The guy that usually supplied him was shot down by Mindfang only a few days ago. He simply could not risk going to her, she would shoot him down without a second thought. Man, he need to get his chill on soon. Quickly, he lit the joint, breathing in the new found calm

When Vriska woke up, Jake was no longer next to her. On the sheets his scent lingered, sighing she buried her nose in the sheets and breathed him in. As she reached for her glasses she found a sticky note attached to the front of them ' Sorry, I wish I could've stayed..'. Where did he go off to? It had been past midnight when they had fallen asleep, when did he leave and why? Worring was never really something she did often but, now there was many things to worry about; she had people searching for her trying to kill her. What would happen if they hurt him in place of her. The thought of it sickened her to the very core. Fighting back the urge to release the contents of her stomach she sat up and walked downstairs. She could hear soft comforting whispers comeing from the dining room. Curiously she followed the whispers into the room, a solemn looking Dirk sat next to Dave and Terezi. The three looked like they had a fairly rough night.

"Have you seen Nepeta? She..didn't come home last night."

"No..I haven't. Did you two get in a fight?"

"No, she just ran off."

**AN:im soooo sorry this took so long and ended up being soo short im soorry im gonna go cry for being soo mean**


End file.
